


This Kiss

by LadyStrangeandUnusual (Dream_Wreaver)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Continuation from a Previous Fic, F/F, Kisses, Mindless Fluff, Will Not Make Sense Unless Read in Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/LadyStrangeandUnusual
Summary: Juno's back to her old self and Carmen couldn't be happier. Except, maybe, if she had the chance to show her sweetheart a little affection
Relationships: Miss Argentina | Receptionist/Juno
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes more of this very quickly, sue me. I like writing for my talented and wonderful friends and this is necessary preamble for something else in the works. Just enjoy

When you’re dead and have no need for sleep, the work just never seems to end because theoretically you can be endlessly productive. Carmen didn’t know what idiota had thought that was true, because just because the brain had stopped working, didn’t mean its hardwiring had. Civil sentence or no, Carmen’s brain was staring at the endless stream of paperwork in front of her and throwing a temper tantrum; insistent that she was _not_ going to do any of this work until she’d gotten something different. Carmen poured at the stack of paperwork and only barely resisted the urge to swipe it all off the desk and scatter it to the floor. But Juno had worked hard on organizing that pile for her. It would be rude…

The again, Juno delivering that stack of paperwork had been the last time she'd seen her lover in what felt like ages. Maybe. Possibly. It was hard to tell. And Carmen said lover, but that was mostly based on what they'd had before. Since Juno’s “rebirth” or… “redeath” as it so happened, they hadn't even kissed yet. Well, not the way Carmen wanted to be kissed. And she _did_ have a private office now… oh hell. Was she really thinking of behaving so immaturely? Beetlejuice had rubbed off on her, and he would never let it go if he ever heard her admitting that.

With a long pause and a calculating look directed at the large stack of paperwork, Carmen finally decided on her course of action. She slumped forward, and sent her arm in a sweeping arc across the desktop, building up momentum so when her arm crashed into the base of the stack it sent it toppling forward in an avalanche of scattered white papers. All of them fluttering and drifting to the floor. Welp, this was happening now, wasn't it?

Carmen put a finger to the button on her little outdated intercom and pressed.

“Yes?” Juno’s voice resounded, crackly and far away as it traveled through the ancient wires and speaker, “What is it?”

“I need you to come help me,” Carmen said, hoping Juno hasn't noticed her accent had gotten thicker. It typically only happened when she was nervous. Which meant Juno might know something was up, “There's been a little… accident.”

In record time Juno arrived in her office. The woman took one look at the mess on the floor and nearly dropped her cigarette. As it was smoke poured angrily out of her wound.

“What the Hell happened here?” She asked, one arm folded while the other continued to hold her ineffective nicotine stick.

“I went to finish something and the papers, they tumbled,” Carmen fumbled, “it was… I didn't mean to Juno,”

“Yeah, sure you didn't,” Juno sighed, “You probably have no idea how long it took me to get that all organized, do you?”

“Too long,” Carmen muttered under her breath, “Really mami, I didn’t mean to mess it all up… well, not for the sake of being spiteful, I promise.”

“Oh?” Juno raised a brow, “And what did you mean to accomplish by making a mess of all my hard work?”

“I just..” Carmen shrugged, “I missed you. We haven’t seen each other since you dropped those off to me. We…” she bit her lip, “We haven’t even kissed since you came back, since I remembered who I was, who I _am_ . I couldn’t focus on work when all I could think about was _you_ you know,”

Juno took a drag on her cigarette and blew out the smoke as she reached down and began picking up papers. She didn’t say a word, which Carmen took to mean she was upset at how childish her lover was acting. But it wasn’t as if she could do anything to fix it. Her powers would put them all back in a stack, but not without any organization. So it was somewhat easier to just do it by hand. Sure, it would take longer, but it wasn’t as if they didn’t have time on their hands. Carmen went down on her hands and knees to gather the scattered documents when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw Juno, much closer than before. A hand came to rest against her cheek, holding her head in place. Juno leaned in and placed a kiss against her lips, chaste and teasing, and far too short.

It made Carmen pause. It was their first kiss since returning to how they had been before the universe had been reset so Beetlejuice could finally get his way. And that was how she was going to play it? Maybe it was because she’d been so involved in the world of pageantry and spectacle for so long but Carmen had kind of expected it to be a little more… _more_. A desperate clutching, or a warm soft smile of secrecy, or being taken completely by surprise and slammed against the wall of some hidden dark corner. She wasn’t expecting the softest ambush in the history of ambushes.

It was as Juno retreated that Carmen pounced. She tackled the older woman to the other side of the floor and kissed her with all the pent up loneliness she’d felt since returning to the land of the dead for what she now knew was the third time around. The good thing about being dead was that there was no need to breathe, so they kissed long and slow and languorous until eventually Juno’s hand pressing at her shoulder cause Carmen to stop.

“Not in the middle of all this paperwork,” it was a sort of comedic exasperation, one that spoke of her attempting to be funny. It was a terrible joke, but it made Carmen laugh all the same.

She pulled back and helped Juno to a sitting position, “Lo siento mami,” she apologized, “It won’t happen again,”

“I should certainly hope not,” Juno groused without any true irritation, “I’d hate for the others to think I’m with you to get ahead here,”

“What they don’t know~” Carmen singsonged with an impish grin.

“Well, if you keep this up they _will_ ,” Juno pointed out, “I’m not going to be thought of as the office slut, especially not with Beetlejuice gone and that position open.”

They finished gathering and organizing the papers back into the stack. When it was settled on the desk, Juno took a small but still decent sized chunk of it and set in the space in front of Carmen’s chair, “Now,” she said as she took a drag on her cigarette and Carmen took a seat, “Get back to work,”

Carmen sighed but agreed, somberly pulling out a page to work on as Juno walked to the door. But once the older woman was there, she paused and turned back, “And Miss Carmen?”

Carmen looked up at her, pen paused midair.

“Make sure to call me when that stack is done,” she winked and was gone. And Carmen suddenly felt much more motivated to finish her work.

Beetlejuice was clingy, that was one fact that couldn’t be denied. And yet, the more she got used to it, the more Lydia couldn’t say she disliked it. It was nice to have someone, always there, always wanting to be around you when you wanted them. And Beetlejuice was easily placated with the promise of later when she didn't. Which wasn’t usually the case either.

Despite their issues, despite what he had done, Lydia found it easy to be around him. She didn’t really see what others found so off putting about him. Well, yes she could, he was gross and perverted and could be more than a little obnoxious. But there was also something extremely compelling about him, something that could just as easily draw the right kind of people in. His jubilation and excitement were infectious things that could draw anyone in. Beetlejuice was a consummate performer, and it was hard not to be entertained by each spectacle he put on. He made Lydia laugh, no matter what. And he’d indulged almost her every whim when she had let him out. He was a bad influence, but he was one that kept her from making worse decisions. So really that was a thing that cancelled itself out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a whole separate oneshot but it fits the theme so we're including it here. Enjoy!

“When was the last time we went on a date?” Carmen asked as she simply lay there with her head in Juno’s lap. They were sitting on the floor in the older woman’s former office, now Carmen’s, simply enjoying a brief moment of silence and no work to do.

“Never,” Juno reminded her, running fingers through fiery red hair, “We met after we died, and there’s always work to be done,”

“That’s a shame,” Carmen sighed, turning on her side to better look up at the other woman, “We should do that some time.”

“When would we _have_ time?” Juno asked her, “A hundred and seventy-five years civil service is the punishment for suicide, and neither of us have even hit a century yet.”

“Some time then,” Carmen argued, “After we’re both free. Ay dios mio wouldn’t that be nice? To take a stroll around the Neitherworld? Maybe go to the poison gardens, I hear they’re lovely this time of year,”

“I’m not exactly a flowers and gardens sort of dame,” Juno replied, “I prefer having something to mull over.”

“You think too much,” Carmen pouted as she sat up, “If we weren’t already dead I’d worry about you getting another cute little wrinkle in the middle of your brow,” she poked the spot lightly, “Well, what might make you happy then, ah? Should we go to the mortal world and have some fun with Lawrence?”

“Ha!” Juno let out a bark of laughter, “He’d die all over again if he could. Thought I’d been eaten by a sandworm, thought he could get out that easy for the three afterlifetimes of shenanigans, headaches, and paperwork he caused me,” she cackled lowly again, “What I wouldn’t give to be able to.”

“So why not?” Carmen pressed, bouncing a little with excitement, “We could go, say we need to inspect how things are going with him and Miss Lydia,”

“Ah Lydia Deetz,” Juno chuckled, “She would have been a godsend for that bastard the first time around; sweet, gentle, innocent. But he would have broken her like a twig,” she shook her head, “When he was allowed to be her friend first she really tamed him, but he was still a rotten bastard, just motivated to be better because of her. This time around,” Juno sighed, “She’s as bad as he is. Running into the Netherworld to try and find her dead mother… do we even _have_ a record on Emily Deetz?”

“No idea,” Carmen sighed, “I think I would have remembered a woman as strange as Miss Lydia running around here excited out of her mind. Probably for the best, Rayas tells me Miss Emily was a lot like her daughter. Or, the other way around I suppose.”

“A family of troublemakers,” Juno sighed, though her tone lacked its characteristic frustration. Instead there was something akin to fondness there, “So much paperwork; speaking of paperwork, we should get back to-”

“But Mami, can’t we go? Carmen pleaded, “We need a break, a date, and what better way to recharge than by embarrassing Rayas in front of his cute little esposa? We have so many stories no? And we can give them the undead equivalent of a heart attack by bringing you back, all of them! Wouldn’t it be a bit of well-deserved revenge?”

Juno eyed her for a long moment, “You are far more devious than I remember, mi amora,” she closed her eyes and smirked, “But I think I like it. And look,” with a snap of her fingers there was a file in her hands, “As it just so happens I have the Maitland case file I need to go over with them. Seems Beetlejuice tampered with their reception of the Handbook. Not that I can touch him with that ring on Lydia’s finger, but I suppose a good bit of bureaucratic hassling would make me feel a bit better.”

“Besides,” Carmen added, a smirk of her own stretching across her face, “I heard the Maitlands did not have a good… shall we say… first impression with Rayas. And they really don’t like that he’s still married to her. And I bet getting them mad at him would be entertaining at the very least.”

“Well, well, well,” Juno arched a brow, “Sure you’re not a demon after all Carmen?”

“Oh yes,” Carmen replied, faking an evil smile, “I’m the worst kind of demon. A terrible succubus who feeds off kisses,” she placed her hands on Juno’s cheeks and stole one just for good measure, “Wonder what he might think of… _us_ , Mami,”

“I’d say he’d be jealous I’ve gotten into your skirt before he did,” Juno laughed. When she caught her breath (metaphorically speaking) she continued, “Ah, this is too entertaining to resist. Come on, I’ve got the paperwork, let’s get that door set up.”

“Right away Juno!” Carmen hopped to her feet and saluted. Within moments they stood before a door which led to the Deetz-Maitland household, where Beetlejuice currently made his haunting residence thanks to his and Lydia’s marriage.

“Are you ready for this Carmenita?” Juno asked, file tucked under one arm and lit cigarette in the other.

Carmen took a drag and vanished the magic nicotine stick, “ _Died_ ready Mami,” she replied, taking the woman’s free hand. Her other hand knocked three times, and the door swung open, into the world of the living. The two women, stepped through, ready to give back the chaos the demon on the other side had gotten them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time Netherlings!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time Netherlings!


End file.
